Innocent Romance
by imakeeper
Summary: HIATUS! A trip on the Hogwarts Express was all it took. Harry fell in love with someone he thought would never love him. Quidditch is what brought them together, and what took them apart. SLASH. HP and a Quidditch Captain that we all know and love!
1. A Compartment Full of Surprises

I still remember the first time we met. I was looking for a compartment and I opened a door to reveal him taking off his boxers (facing the door I might add!). I knocked, but I guess he didn't hear me. We were both blushing, but when I was about to leave he told me I could stay and was sorry that I saw him naked.

I didn't mind at all. And what a view. I have never seen a more beautiful body. He was just OMFG so hot! And I knew he liked what he saw for he was getting very excited. By the time he was dressed. Slowly and seductively I might add. I think he planed this. Out on the platform I was staring at him, well in his general area. I was just amazed by everything.

I never knew my parents. I never knew about magic. I lived with the ugliest people on the face of the earth. And I was treated like dirt. A, I was my parents child. B, I was a freak. C, I was a magical freak. D, I am fairly good looking after all of their abuse. And finally E, I am gay. I have known since I was little. I always hung around girls, and was not inclined to hang out with the guys unless there was something in it for me.


	2. Dressed to Impress

This is for you EvilPlotBunnyAKABella! And if I don't get into college it is your fault! And there are like five new chapters of Escape to Paradise II ready to be uploaded. BE patient! And for now enjoy this lovely story. The idea for this chapter and well story is a recurring theme in many of my stories now. I don't know why but it is.

I n N o C e N t R o M a N c E - I n N o C e N t R o M a N c E - I n N o C e N t R o M a N c E - I n N o C e N t R o M a N c E - I n N o C e N t R o M a N c E –

(Older Student's POV)

I remember having that kid walk in on me. I was a bit embarrassed, but having always believed in always feeling comfortable with what you have. (It's easier when you are as good-looking as me. Especially with what I am packing between by legs because if you got it flaunt it). I was embarrassed, but I told him to stay. The kid was red, but liked what he saw. He kept staring at my crotch.

I took it was a compliment. A bit strange, but it was nice to have someone appreciate my body. I took my time getting dressed. I put on each article of clothing slowly and seductively. The poor kid was just about ready to come in his pants. I did all of this on the spot. By the time we arrived he was out the door. I never got his name. But I did see him staring at me on the platform before he was rushed off with all of the other first years.


	3. Euphoria

(Harry's POV)

So when I saw that this older guy was interested in me, it really turned me on. Yes I was an eleven year old, but he way so sexy. He seemed to be everything I wanted to be: strong, good looking, confident, and athletic. I almost came in my pants. As soon as the train stopped I was out the door. It was probably a one-time thing. I would never see him naked again.

I saw him on the platform and his smile melted by heart,

It kept me warm while I was on the boats on the lack to the castle. That warm and fuzzy feeling kept me going despite all of the comments Draco Malfoy threw at me. I was so much better than him. Hopefully I will see that older guy again.


	4. Attraction

(Older student's POV)

I couldn't get him out of my mind. My friends Harrison and Lance knew something was up.

"Dude, what happened?" Lance asked.

"Let me guess some first year walked in on you and fell in love with you?" Harrison asked in his know-it-all voice.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I saw the whole thing" Harrison joked.

"And might I add, you are one sexy Scot" Lance added in.

The two are great friends, but those two are more interested in their sex life together than other's lives. All they ever want me to do is get some ass. Those two make out anywhere and anytime they get the chance.

The rest of the carriage ride was in silence. Well except for the two making out. I never thought I was attracted to boys until I met "him." That ride changed everything.

That kid, I would never see him again or well talk to him. And I'm four years older so any relationship would be frowned upon. That's a big age difference. And to top it off we are both males.

The sorting changed everything. When he walked in those doors our eyes met and I just knew we would be in the same house. He didn't take a seat next to me but we sent each other smiles.


	5. Decisions

And then it happened. I was called. I put the hat on and waited for my fate. Ravenclaw was the first to go. Hufflepuff was ignored. Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"You could do great things in Slytherin."

"I want to be in Gryffindor."

"But you'll have power."

"I want to be in Gryffindor!"

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

And as the hat shouted the last bit I saw him hysterical. People were looking at him funny. I would be with him. We would be together. I didn't even know what year he is. Who knows how long we'll be together.

I walked over to Gryffindor's table and sat near him.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. We met on the train."

"How could I forget? I'm…"


	6. Dreams Do Come True

Lance and Harrison pissed me off so. All they did was snog. And they two shed their clothing fairly quickly too! I was horny from that kid. And yes seeing my friends going at it is weird, but its sex. The proceeded to have sex in front of me the entire ride. And to make it worse when they came, they got it in my hair!

I ran out of the carriage as soon as we got to school. The sorting took forever. I couldn't see him. His named surprised me. I never thought…

"Potter, Harry."

Oh My God! I was with Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived was drooling over me. He better be in Gryffindor! I need to tell him…

And then he came over and sat near me. And started talking to me!

""Hi, I'm Harry Potter. We met on the train."

"How could I forget? I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood. And I hope I can get to know you better!"

I sounded so stupid responding to him, but he smiled. That smile it could melt steel.


	7. Reflections

I was so glad to see Oliver again. It was torture being away from him. I was left wondering if it was all a dream. It was too good to be true. But when I made it over to the Gryffindor table I knew it would be awesome. We were close enough to play footsie. We acted if nothing was going on between us. From the corner of her eye, one of the older girls knew something was up.

I was high on life! As sad as that sounds its true. I couldn't wait to um… well ravish him in on of our beds. This is so exciting! I 'll lose my virginity! And not to the fat blob that is my uncle.

He looks so strong and his voice is…. I love that brogue…it makes me weak in the knees. He's so cute and he likes me. What more could a guy ask for… well a gay guy…? (Author Note… Not meant to offend anyone…just here for context purposes)

"First Years follow me" said a red haired boy with glasses and a silver badge with a P on it.

Before I knew it Oliver was gone. I followed Ron up to our dorm. I didn't say anything to any of the other boys. I knew it would freak them out. I wonder what year he is in. He is so adorable! I can't wait to be held tight by him. Those few moment we spent together were the best moments of my life that I can remember!.


	8. I've got a Crush on You!

As soon as Percy has made his announcement I made a mad dash for my room. That kid had made me so horny it wasn't funny. But I wouldn't try anything now. The year is too young. If I get in trouble I want to have at least spent a few months with him. I wonder if he wants me. He's so adorable. This is ridiculous.

I am falling for a first year!

AND it's the BOY WHO LIVED!

What a great deal. If only he plays quidditch….

88888888888

Author's Note

Sorry this took so long… College Apps took a lot out of me as did my Senior Research Paper for English. I know they are short, but writer's block is evil!

-keeper!


	9. Sweet Dreams

Oliver, that hunk of a guy with the golden brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, made a mad dash away from us. Did I do something wrong?

I really miss him already. He made me feel safe and loved. And we were only together for a few hours. Nothing else. I wish it could have lasted longer. Maybe I will see him later…

I had stepped out into the Common Room to think by the fire as it was getting late and the others were long asleep.

I noticed a shadowy figure by the fire. As I approached closer, he did not seem to notice. And when I was a few inches away, he turned around, tackled me, and snogged the hell out of me.

"Oliver?"

"How did…?"

"Don't ask, just snog!"

"Yes sir!"

After half an hour of snogging the two parted.

"It's getting late. I don't want to mess up your first day. I'll see you tomorrow. We can't keep this up during the week. You're a growing lad and need your sleep. I'll figure out something."

"Night Oliver!"

"Night Potter" Oliver said with that deadly sexy brogue. My knees became week and he carried me to my bed.

"Thanks."

"I'm your prince charming. Its part of the job description."

"I am not a helpless damsel!"

Harry began to "pout."

"Of course not" Oliver said as he placed a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry never heard Oliver whisper "sweet dreams" or feel Oliver tucking him in. Harry was already dreaming about his first day of school and their future together.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long. Im not feeling well due to AP Environmental (May 10) Seevak Website Competition (May 10) Ap Macro (May 11) and AP Micro (May 11). Being a senior is stressful! lol... more updates soon hopefully

keeper


	10. Cold Shower Conspiracy

Quick Note: People where are my reviews! It doesn't take much to click on the lavender box and leave a comment…For chapter 9 I only received 3 reviews for 45 hits! Come on people! Share the love!

PLEASE REVIEW….IT MEANS A LOT EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY NICE!

HATE it? LOVE it? LeAvE a MeSsAgE!

Oliver left the First Year's dorm and made his way up to his own, the Fifth Year's, which he shared with Percy Weasley. Oliver quickly discarded his clothing and took a good long cold shower.

'I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. Even if he did…No! The train was an accident! And today was just a mistake…"

All these thoughts and more went through Oliver's head. In his heart he knew he had made the correct decision, but he was worried about the consequences of their potential relationship. Before he had a chance to fully relieve himself, Percy Weasley walked in.

"So where have you been Oliver? Snogging Bell?" snickered Percy.

"No, helping Potter around the castle. We talked for a bit. I told him about himself and his parents. It's the least I could do. My ma was good friends with his."

"You were just talking?"

"Yes! We had a DEEP discussion about the magical world. He's so timid at times it's scary. I hope Snape doesn't eat him alive! He's not what I expected him to be."

"He'll be fine. What's so different or special about him anyway? He's just Harry Potter."

"Just HARRY POTTER!" Oliver didn't even finish.

And with that a very angry Oliver Wood stormed off clad in a very small white towel. He spelled his bed curtains shut and quickly gave in to his lethargy. He soon was enveloped by a plethora of dreams about his Harry.

Meanwhile someone in the Common Room snickered. They had enough dirt on Oliver Wood to ruin the rest of his life and enough to ruin Potter too!

The question now is, Will they?

Author's Note

You saw the rant above! It's time for you to do your part and review! Who is that mysterious figure? And why is Percy so bitter towards Oliver?


	11. A New Beginning

Harry's first day was a nightmare. Potions was as bad as Oliver had warned. Harry tried to explain that he was essentially a muggleborn and his aunt and uncle had locked away his textbooks, but Snape did not even bother listening.

His other classes went much better. By dinner he couldn't wait to get to bed. Well he couldn't wait to find Oliver and hear more about the magical world. Harry just loved hearing Oliver's voice. Harry loved looking into Oliver's deep chocolate eyes. He couldn't wait to run his hands across Oliver's quidditch-toned chest of legs. Harry had it bad for the Fifth Year.

Harry had made friends. He quickly befriended Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas, his fellow dorm mates. Ron was definitely the one he knew the best. Yet Harry longed to be with Oliver. Harry just didn't feel right around the others. But when he sat with Oliver he felt like he was in heaven. He didn't talk to the girls in his year, but he didn't care.

As soon as it was time for dinner he made a break for the Great Hall. While the other First Year boys made a B-line for the top end (toward the staff table) of the table, Harry went for the middle. Ron gave him a weird glare, but Harry ignored it.

Now was his chance. He snuck up on an unsuspecting individual…

!

And as I said before: PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. A Long Hard Day

Harry placed his hands ever so carefully over the unsuspecting individuals eyes. He was also careful to not breathe loudly and to avoid eye contact with the victim's friends.

They happened to ignore him and to focus on each other and what was on their plates.

'This is too easy' Harry thought.

"Guess who?" Harry said in a deep voice (well the deepest he could muster).

"Santa?" replied the victim.

"Nope. Two more guesses."

"Godric Gryffindor?"

"Wrong again. One more guess."

"Sweet scents of vanilla and birch. I know that scent anywhere…"

"Yes…"

"You're…."

"Who?"

"You're Harry Potter!"

"Took you long enough Wood!"

"I am one for suspense!"

"No you're just a drama queen!"

"You're absolutely correct" a blonde girl said before extending her hand. "I'm Katie Bell. I'm a Second Year. Beware of Oliver! He doesn't take sarcasm well…You're such a spoil sport Ollie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure Ollie!"

"Bell, watch that mouth. Or I will tell Spinnet that you ate her yogurt covered pretzels!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna try to test me?"

"Fine you win"

"Ahem"

"Sorry Potter. I'll scoot over or would you rather continue standing."

"No I think this will do" Harry said as he plopped down into Oliver's lap.

"That's not fair! We can't do that!" chimed in several voices from around the table.

"He's only joking…right Potter?"

"Nope, it's very comfy" Harry said as he continued to position himself on Oliver's lap, not noticing what his movements were causing.


	13. Gryffindor Uproar

Oliver was getting very distracting and beginning to receive odd glares from the rest of the Great Hall.

"Harry we can continue this later" he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry got off and sat down next to Oliver before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Oliver and Katie soon followed. Soon it looked as if the Weasley twins have pulled a prank that had possessed Harry or something.

"Any of you up for some quidditch" asked a black girl at the table.

"I'm in" chimed in several people around Harry.

"I'm going to take a rain check" Oliver replied.

Jaws dropped all across the table—well at least the ones that heard what had transpired.

"What's with the drama?"

"You are willingly giving up a chance to practice?"

"So…your point is?"

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, MADAM POMFRY! WE THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH OLIVER WOOD!" bellowed the black girl that eventually introduced herself as Angelina Johnson.

"What is wrong Ms. Johnson?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"Wood… Oliver… He declined a quidditch invite!"

McGonagall looked as if she was going to faint. "Poppy?"

"He must be delusional" she replied before taking his temperature.

"I feel fine!" Oliver replied with bitter. "I just promised I would help Potter with his homework. Can't I guy help someone else out now and then?"

"But…but…It's heresy for you. You eat, sleep, and drink quidditch" the Weasley twins said together alternating every so often.

Oliver just stormed off and McGonagall and Pomfry soon followed. The Great Hall turned their eyes on Wood and the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Angelina Johnson. To your left is Katie Bell. And to my left are Alicia Spinnet, and Fred and George Weasley. We must remember to use you next time we want to skive off practice. Oliver is never like that. Was he serious?"

"Yes. We met on the train. I never knew anything about myself or my parents. Oliver… Wood, he helped fill in a lot of things" Harry said before getting up and leaving.

Tears were falling from the quidditch team's eyes. Oliver was an old softie after all. They never imagined this would happen. Oliver didn't open up to just anyone. And the quidditch thing was so out of character. They felt badly for not only about Harry, but for how they treated Oliver.


	14. September the Second

Harry couldn't even imagine how Oliver felt at this point. All he tried to do was be a good guy and his team and professors do was ridicule his intentions. It was not like he was going to seduce Harry or anything (well at least not yet) but why did everyone seem to think of Oliver that way. Yes he loves Quidditch with a passion, but that doesn't mean that's the only side to him.

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower without any problems. He past one of Katie's friends Leanne, a second year, on his way who just gave him a smile. The Common Room was empty due to it being meal time. Harry crept up the stairs and made his way to the Fifth Year Boy's Dorm. He found Oliver sitting on the window sill looking out at the stars.

Who would have thought Oliver to be a sensitive sort to this extreme? Not even Harry thought so, which made him feel even more guilty. He just sat there transfixed by the constellations. Harry crept up silently and caught Oliver's attention.

"Oliver?"

…

"Oliver?"

…

'To hell with this' Harry thought as he embraced Oliver in a brotherly hug. It brought tears to Oliver's eyes. They just sat there looking up at the stars as if time had stopped.

Eventually Oliver caught wind of the time.

"I'm sorry Potter. I really…I don't know. It's…my brother should be here. He disappeared during my first year. I haven't seen him sense. I lost my da that day also. It happened four years ago today. I found out during Herbology. My da was killed by Prof. Snape."

"Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"Don't have pity for me. Where's that homework of yours?"

"Here" Harry said indicating the pile of parchment and textbooks that were sprawled out on Oliver's four poster.

"I never knew you like the stars."

"I sort of took on his personality. When my brother William, I called him Liam, and I were younger we were like day and night. I was the bookworm that was interested in the stars and myths. Liam on the other hand was the quidditch fanatic. Our da played keeper for Puddlemere. Liam was always the keeper. I, myself, like the position of seeker better. Anyway he was so sad for me to leave, but knew I would see him again" Oliver said beginning to tear up.

"Oliver you don't…"

"It's fine. Where was I? It was September 2, 1986 and I was in my first class of the day, Herbology. I didn't know anything was wrong. But then McGonagall came in and took me to her office. And she…"

"And she…"

"And she told me what happened. I later learned it was Prof. Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and some Umbridge woman. They were cleared through bribery, but the portraits in our house saw them. My da charmed them to look like ordinary Muggle portraits, but when my uncle, Hannah Abbott's father, took me back that weekend we learned the truth."

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

"I knew he wasn't dead. I just knew it. So since that day I've lived my life for him. I have made some sacrifices to make his dreams come true. I could have been a prefect and at the top of my class, but quidditch is all I have left. It was the one thing that I have that connects to my da and Liam."

Oliver wiped his eyes and nose with a tissue before he turned to face Harry.

"We should get a move on with your homework. You need to get some sleep."

"It's just potions. We can do some of the rest this weekend. Right now I think I just want to be with you."

"Thanks. You are so much Liam. And don't think for one moment that's why I fell for you."

"Oliver, I seriously never thought of that."

'Shit did I say that aloud?'

"I see myself in you too. It's scary. First thing you need to know is that Snape likes to…"

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry this took so long. I had really bad writer's block and a lot has gone on in the last few weeks. Today is mt 18 th birthday (6/25) and like... Anyway I hope you enjoy this. I took this idea from one of my abandoned ideas, a story I wrote with Missay. I am going to rework that idea in the meanwhile. But I thought it also could explain Oliver's mood and create a nice fluffy moment. Anyway the story this was inspired by is Missay's Two Snakes and Two Lions do the Tango (I believes thats what it is, maybe its lions before snakes, i forget lol)


End file.
